Wątek forum:Pytania i odpowiedzi/@comment-24118693-20140114173625/@comment-25004137-20140321193210
Przeczytałam tłumaczenie i bardzo mi się podoba, Mrats. :) Ale tam, gdzie się wahasz czy coś ci nie pasi, mogę zaproponować parę innych opcji. :D 1. Przeszłam dziś całą tę drogę, by dać nam nowy start'' Może być: "dać nam szansę na nowy start" albo "żebyśmy mogły zacząć od nowa". '''2. Ale teraz, jesteś jak "wow", przez to wszystko tak mi ciepło na sercu Sama kiedyś to jakoś sensownie (hahaha, no nie, wcale nie, sądzę, że kłamię, bo już tego nie mam i nic mi się nie udowodni xD) przetłumaczyłam, ale ta opcja nie jest zła. Ale że nie potrafię sama ci zaproponować nic innego (bo rozumiem, że być chciała, po tym what the xD), zerżnę bezczelnie z tłumaczenia z tekstowo (bo tam są tłumaczenia tych piosenek! O_o), być może lekko je poprawiając. xD "Ale teraz, gdy wyglądasz tak świetnie, wow, aż ciepło mi na sercu." 3. Za długo się sprzeczałyśmy Zgadzam się z tym tłumaczeniem. :D Inwencja również jak najbardziej mi się podoba. :D 4. Czemu nie zostaniesz, jest pokój dla rodziny w moim zaułku Tekstowo ma: "Dlaczego się nie zostaniesz? W moim domu jest miejsce dla rodziny!" 5. Aby zawsze czuć się odrzuconą i niekochaną przez siostrę Long to jest tęsknić, więc może być coś w stylu "...przez siostrę, którą chciałabym lepiej (po)znać" 6. By nigdy nie dać Ci czcić mnie, prawdziwej królowej lodu i śniegu Tekstowo rzekło: "By nigdy nie pozwolić ci cieszyć się mną, prawdziwą królową lodu i śniegu!" 7. Tam są! Drzwi, które kochasz zatrzaskiwać przed moją twarzą! Ja bym dała, że zatrzaskiwać przed nosem. :D Jeśli tak się mówi, bo mi się tak wydaje. O_o 8. ''You did well there for a spell!'''' (...) ale jesteś teraz z powrotem w tym samym miejscu Tekstowo tłumaczy całość tak (to chyba jakiś idiom, też go nie zrozumiałam. Wiem, że jak kiedyś kombinowałam to w ogóle coś innego mi wyszło XD): "Udawało ci się przez jakiś czas, ale teraz wracasz w to samo miejsce." 9.'' Wykop mnie, jeśli chcesz, ale jestem jedyną, która nie jest (?)W stu procentach przekonana, że proroctwo to ty!(?) Może być "że proroctwo mówi o tobie", ale zgadzam się. :) 10. Jesteś głupcem, który wychodzi za nieznajomego! "Głupiec" to taka męska forma, ale dość ostra, więc zastanawiałam się, czy nie zamienić tego na idiotkę może? Sens byłby ten sam, a forma żeńska. Bo "głuptaska" to jedyna żeńska forma od "głupca", która przychodzi mi do głowy, a brzmi po prostu debilnie. xD 11. ''Przysięgam, jestem bla, bla, bla, bla >.< (I swear I’m through with taking your unshaking sisterly support!)'' Tu tekstowo bezczelnie łże: Przysięgam, że jestem gotowa podjąć Twoje niezachwiane siostrzane wsparcie! Bo be through, jeśli mnie przeczucie nie myli, to jest coś w stylu mieć dość, przestać. Więc może bardziej: "przysięgam, że skończyłam z przyjmowaniem twojego niezachwianego siostrzanego wsparcia"? Coś takiego. Sens zachowany, można ewentualnie poprawić formę. Ale tak czy siak, to jest durne po prostu. -,- 12. By wysłuchiwać lekkomyślnego głupca, który zawsze widzi to, co chce zobaczyć Wracam do propozycji z idiotką. Skoro to o Annie... Hm. -,- 13. ''(?)Nie masz pojęcia(?)'' Tak jest. :D 14. Życie jest za krótkie, by nawet mieć cię w nim Nie wiem, czy to "nawet" jest potrzebne, ale z drugiej strony wcale nie przeszkadza. (I nie chciałam robić 13 punktów. xD) 15. Jeszcze co do tego: ''- Może jednak jesteś proroctwem!'' - NIE JESTEM proroctwem!! Można byłoby dać "proroctwo mówi o tobie" / "nie mówi o mnie", bo chyba o to chodzi, nie wiem, czy można być proroctwem. (I jednak i tak by nie było tylko 13 punktów... XD). O_o Podsumowując, radzisz sobie bardzo dobrze, jeśli ja chociaż trochę pomagam to bardzo się cieszę, ale te teksty są po prostu głupie. Pasowałyby na dialogi, gdyby je troszeczkę rozbudować, ale na pewno nie na piosenkę, bo ani się to rymuje, ani ma głębszy sens... No NIC po prostu. I to dlatego pewnie nie umieścili ich w filmie - bo robili tylko zarys sytuacji, kto, z kim, o czym śpiewa - a potem robili z tego dopiero ładną piosenkę. Bo na pewno nie chodzi o problem z tłumaczeniem, już po angielsku jest to głupie. :D A jeśli chodzi o proroctwo - podpisuję się pod tym, co napisała Mrats, tak gdzieś przynajmniej czytałam. I tego dotyczyła też piosenka Spring Pageant (chyba najsensowniejsza z nich wszystkich O_o).